Airplanes
by aifuru
Summary: They were hurt, but they were going to be okay.


**Title:** Airplanes

**Word Count:** 1,455

**Summary: ** They were hurt, but they were going to be okay.

**Notes:** Horribly long fic. This is part of the 50 Love Quotes thing I'm doing and I decided to kill two birds with one stone with this one because it pretty much did. I'm kind of proud that this reached 1k 8D So yaaaay. One quote's on top; the other's at the bottom because it makes more sense that way, or at least I'd like to believe so. I hope you enjoy this. I kind of thought a lot about this, and this is also my first shot at Alpha Pair. Though it's not the work I'm proudest of, I hope it's not too fail and you guys enjoy this! Reviews would be greatly appreciated as I really want to improve how I write this pairing. O.o Oh, and erm, I hope mute Yukimura doesn't disturb you. If it does, I'm sorry but I still hope you enjoy reading anyway. And, if the title strikes odd, blame my absolute crappy skills at coming up with a title.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think the worst thing about life would be having to go through it without you.<strong>_

Sanada had been friends with Yukimura for as long as he could remember. And though they haven't always been on good terms, they were still friends. Sanada thought he had screwed up but then he'd remember.

He could still clearly recall the days he used to play with that boy who always stared out into the world from his window. On most days, Sanada would be out playing with other neighborhood kids, basking in the sunlight and he'd always see that boy who just stared but never got out of his own house. He'd gotten interested. The boy's hard bitter stares at the world seemed to draw Sanada in.

The next day, Sanada decided to climb up to a tree so he could see the boy better and probably, the boy might see him better as well. He felt a bit too shy to ask if he could go inside the boy's room, since it felt like he would be intruding otherwise. He tossed a rock to the boy's window and it made a noise but the force wasn't exactly enough to break or scratch the window. This, apparently, caught the boy's attention and the boy's face somehow lightened up and he opened his window and he smiled.

This boy looked somewhat like a girl, with wavy blue hair framing his face that grew up to his nape and eyes that seemed to be a strange mix of blue and purple. Sanada tugged on the cap he was wearing in an attempt to hide his blushing red cheeks since that would have been embarrassing. Sanada had averted his eyes for a while until he felt a tiny piece of paper somehow poking him. It was a paper airplane. Sanada looked at the boy, and he motioned for him to unfold it.

_I can't speak, and I don't know who you are. But thank you for visiting me. You know, you could have used the door downstairs._

Sanada grumbled. He folded it into a paper airplane once again and threw it back to the boy.

"I didn't want to use your door. And I don't have a pencil or anything so I can't exactly write out what I want to say. Is it okay if I just speak?"

The boy nodded. He scribbled something on the piece of paper, folded it again, and tossed it towards Sanada quite accurately.

_What's your name? And why'd you decide to come here? Isn't it funner to play with the others?_

"They're all pathetic so I decided to try talking to you. My name's Sanada Genichirou. And you?"

_Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you. You should try coming back again tomorrow. I'll tell my mommy to let you in. She'll appreciate it too! I think I have to go now though. Mommy seems to be calling me for snacks. See you around, Sanada-san._

Sanada nodded and climbed down the tree. When he was only a few feet away from the ground, Sanada lost balance and fell down to the ground. Fortunately, he wasn't too hurt but a he got a cut on his right hand. Yukimura looked a bit terrified from his window and Sanada winced as his wrist started hurting as well.

"Oh dear…What happened to you?"

"I fell?"

"Come inside. I'll clean up your wound and try to do something about that wrist of yours. Where's your mother?"

"At home."

"I'm Seiichi's mother, by the way," The woman introduced herself.

She looked somewhat like Yukimura, in the way that they both had very soft features. She took him by his hand and asked him to sit down while she got supplies from their first aid kit. Yukimura, meanwhile, had just continued staring at Sanada. He got out a piece of paper and scribbled something.

_It's gonna be okay. It's just a cut right? Does it hurt?_

Sanada nodded. Yukimura was right. It hurt, but it's gonna be okay.

* * *

><p>Days flew by and soon enough, the two had grown closer and Sanada had gotten a bit more distant from other kids and even closer to Yukimura. Daily, Sanada would sit at the foot of Yukimura's bed and Yukimura would always constantly fold paper airplanes out of the notes he had made and throw it around his room.<p>

"Why airplanes?"

_I want to fly just like them, Sanada. I want to know what it feels like to be up that high and just soar. I want to reach the sky._

"But why?"

_Daddy was a pilot. But I've never seen him._

Yukimura got off of his bed and resumed with his half-finished painting. It was of the sky, and it was pretty and looked amazing, considering this was an eight year old's painting.

"You've never seen your dad?"

Yukimura looked at Sanada and made the hand signal that would mean 'dead'.

"Oh…I see. I'm sorry."

Yukimura shook his head. He grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled something on it again and threw it to Sanada in the form of a paper airplane.

_It doesn't matter. At least I'm still alive. It was an accident. I'm still here, but running into that truck, I lost my voice._

"What about your mom?"

_She was back at home. I was with my father, catching up with the lost time he had spent amongst the clouds. Maybe it's why I want to fly, so I could see what was so interesting about it to my father._

Yukimura moved his lips in an attempt to speak and tears started falling down from his eyes when no sound came and he looked away from Sanada. Sanada looked at Yukimura, trying to figure out what he was saying. And it was only until much later when Sanada had figured out what Yukimura was trying to say.

_I want to speak. I want you to hear me._ _I want to speak._

* * *

><p>Eventually the two had become only each other's friend. Sanada, though he went to school, seemed distant from everyone else and only opened up to Yukimura. Yukimura, on the other hand, just kept to himself as he anticipated Sanada's daily visits. Nothing was wrong and Sanada would tell Yukimura about how school went, or more like, he grumbled his way through it. And Yukimura would tell him the same thing every time.<p>

_Stop grumbling. Your voice is beautiful. Use it._

And that would work up Sanada's guilt and he'd try his best to speak and he'd tell Yukimura all about his day. On other days, Yukimura would watch dramas that Sanada thought were stupid and he'd start asking about girls.

"I think they're stupid and dating's a waste of time. Please, Yukimura, I don't want to talk about this. It's so…"

_Awkward? I know but I'll never know how it feels like, I think. Not being able to do what you really want to do sucks, Sanada. So why don't you do it when you actually can? And then you could tell me about it, because you're my only friend. And I trust you'd tell me about it?_

"It doesn't work like that. It doesn't…Seiichi."

At these times, Sanada would have lost control of himself and he'd be grabbing Yukimura's shoulders. Yukimura would just look back at him sternly and Sanada would suddenly snap out of it.

"If I could, I'd give you my voice! I don't need it! If you want it so badly, I just wish you could have it. But it doesn't work like that, and I don't know why."

And with that, Sanada would just leave and Yukimura would hear nothing but the echoes of his slamming door. The next day, Sanada would have already dated this girl who was in his class but practically a stranger just because Yukimura had told him to do so.

Those times when he'd get into a row with Sanada, Yukimura would feel like he was truly alone and he'd lost the only confidante he had in this world. He would paint endlessly to somehow release his frustration, but at the same time, he still yearned to see Sanada and talk to him because he was his only friend.

And it also held true for Sanada, who felt like he had screwed everything up.

And in the end it would go back to Sanada throwing a rock at Yukimura's window, and Yukimura would open his window. This time, he would not smile until Sanada would toss a paper airplane. Yukimura would notice Sanada turning redder by the second and Yukimura would open it.

_I'm sorry._

And with that, Yukimura would smile and they both knew everything was going to be okay. They were both hurt this time around, but they were both going to be okay.

_**I would go anywhere to get to you, so why is it that all you have to do is smile to get to me?**_


End file.
